millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So what now...
Well i'm a little lost on my DMM account so far i have Rank 110 Stuck at Base Scramble 2, Wall of magic Units i'm using so far Level 60 Shino at 85%(working in progress) Level 50/60CC Katie at 48% Level 50/60CC Iris at 100% Level 50/57 Cloris at 10% Level 50/55 Alyssa at 100% Level 50/54 Bashira at 100% Level 50/51 Miranda at 100% Level 50/51 Aria at 0% Level 50/51 Palis at 21% Level 50/50 Stella at 0% Level 50/50 Soma at 100% Level 50/48 Fran at 100% Level 50/40 Callipe at 22% Level 50/19 Lucille at 36% Level 50/27 Valerie at 26% Units that i'm working at Level 43 Odette, Level 43 Kazuha(got tons of her due to Nuraryhion event),Level 42 Melone,Level 41 Chloe, Level 40 Liselotte, Level 39 Mitia, Level 39 Rosette(My only princess so far), Level 26 Elisa I'm lost if i should focus on leveling stuff to get to Return to the field or should i continue leveling them slowly but getting all the revival stufff available... Top off the affection of your main team. You're basically at the point where you'll want to start thinking about your first awakenings. The general recommendation for that is Healer = Archer >= Soldier. In terms of Daily Revivals, max the imprtant ones (Belinda, Chloe, Lieselotte, Fran, Reanbell, Rikka, etc.), and just clear the rest for SC. Kuremisago (talk) 23:40, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I second Kure's sentiments. You need to start working towards max affections and your first batch of AWs. If you plan on getting any additional units, make them Chydis and Spica. Spica will also improve your ability to generate additional DC's in the future as your second archer on Crystal Keeper maps. Zekhon So there is no hurry to work on Shino since doesn't have AW, you don't have another youkai and she isn't anywhere near broken, also Soma is the worst archer just train Daniela to replace her and get a pirate for the greater range (next week we should have gold pirate in TP which is a very good unit actually), Miranda isn't that good either you'd be better with Maribel who has a 3rd scene on top of being tankier. Now what you're lacking in your list: rogue, bandit and valk a.k.a. duelist and ganker, Mitea and Rosete can fill this role but you also need some units that can take harder hits From the units you have you should forget Shino for now (or after max her aff if you want the scene) and focusing on Cloris, Aria and Katie and than AW these 3 nd Iris, Iris and Cloris have 3rd scene so you can get 3SC and 1 CR gold fairy from each one if you 3 star the missions, also if you have Alegrias you can just insta lvl 50 any gold right after AW, on the silver side you should focus on Valerie, Caliope and Palis. As another tip when you train a silver unit for something it is better to prioritize male silvers since daily revivals give only units that are useless in a male only map. ~hth_psy Hmm i was in doubt if i should've awake both Katie and Aria, since i have Liselotte, if its a pirate you're talking i have Sabrina i think i have 4 copies of her, For valks i have Emilia, the 3 silver ones(Misha,Leina and Tiguri), Maribel was the next in line to level, sadly i only have 2 copies, For witches i think have Melone and Nenia as well tho i really want to awaken Elisa(her art is gourgeous xD) and Belinda( i have some copies of her). For other units i have Linbell, Erina, Lynn,Kannon, Azami, Charlotte, Ricardo. But my crucial doubt rests on wich Healer is the most effective Fedora(i just got her on GR), Saria(one copy) or Yuno(3 copies). I was using Pegasus riders instead of Valkyries... Hmm i think i'll try to awaken Iris and then a Platinum Healer(idk wich one yet tho), but first i should get spica but she's about to get kicked out of the market, i think i can awake iris if i give up on spica(thats if i can clear the blue orb map)... Katie and Aria have global buffs that is very useful, I'm not very fond of Liselotte because she costs 2UP more than the average plat soldier after mincost and by her stats that increased cost is only worth it after AW so I myself will slowly work on her before ever using. Sabrina is a very good unit working on her asap wouldn't be bad, Misha is the best silver valk and Emilia is good too having these two you won't have to worry to much about this role but you will still need bandits, my suggestions are Eunice and Rorone. On the witches directory Belinda is easier to min-max so she may be a better option over Eliza and on top of that, her AW ability buffs Eliza and she has 3rd scene too giving a plat CR fairy that you could use on Saria or Bashira. About the healer Saria is the best but not by far, her skill only gives her faster attack but Yuno's skill turn her into magic dps instead of healer while her AW ability gives +7% attack for all healers Chydis is clearly better than both till S.AW, Fedora is only gold so her stats are not as good as the others but her range up skill may be useful sometimes. From these other units you can work on Kanon to fill the role of physical area damage and Azami and Charlote for melee ranged (and Ricardo for male maps). since I've been talking about 3rd scene I list the easy to get units with 3rd scene: gold - Cloris, Iris, Themys, Bernice and Eret. plat- Maribel, Belinda, Charlote, Azami, Rorone, Rikka, Cypria, Akane and Saria. black - Saki. hth_psy = Well guess i'll pick up Yuno instead of Saria(global buffs), I'll level Saria for when a second platinum healer is a must, gotta work out on story missions and finish base scramble 2 for better fodder(using fiery oasis currently), and probably spend more stamina on gift dailies... Ironically i have Lolonee at 50/40 CC on Nutaku(well, since there are no daily revivals, or events going full time its way easier to focus on something, new units are too much of a bait for me)